Juntos para Siempre
by Kristen de Cullen
Summary: Hermione termina de su ronda nocturna y se pelea con su enemigo Draco Malfy. Historia después de que Voldemort sea derrotado por Harry


Juntos para Siempre

Hermione Granger estaba haciendo su ronda nocturna como buena alumna que és. Desde la caída de Voldemort y la victoria del trío dorado de Hogwart como se refieren a ellos tres, Harry, Ron y Hermione e inesperadamente de Draco Malfoy se hizo construir de nuevo Hogwart y para sorpresa de todos justo antes de que Voldemort muriera aparecieron Dumblerone y Snape para desconcierto de todos incluidos Harry y Voldemort ya que ellos o habían presenciado su muerto o los habían matado a alguno de ellos. Convertirse en heroína junto a sus amigos no les habría librado de ingresar otra vez a Hogwart pero los de último año iban a estudiar materias del colegio las básicas y algunas asignaturas de la carrera que eligieran. Como era de esperarse ella seguía siendo la mejor y había conseguida también el puesto de premio anual este año junto a nada más y nada menos que ha Draco Malfoy que también era uno de los mejores alumnos y estaba siempre pisándole los talones a Hermione en las notas.

Faltaba poco para que terminara su ronda y se dirigía a su torre porque los pasillos estaban desiertos y cuando estaba en el pasillo para entrar a su torre ve a su enemigo Draco Malfoy en el sentido contrario al que ella venía también de su ronda ya que la hacían por separado.

-Vaya, vaya ¿tú por aquí tan solita?

-No te interesa Malfoy

Mientras hablaban entraban a la torre por medio del cuadro de un señor sentado con un perro en sus pies.

-Si me interesa sobretodo si me afecta alo que es mío.

-¿Qué significa eso ¿eh?

-Significa que no puedes coquetear con todo aquel que te de la gana en especial con la voz subía conforme hablaba y Hermione no permitiría eso.

-Estaba enseñando a Ron unos hechizos que no los realizaba bien, ya lo conoces y haré lo que me de la gana cuando yo quiera ya que no me mandas.

Ya se encontraban en el interior de la torre y conforme hablaba Hermione se estaba acercando a ella Draco y esta para que no la alcance y mantener cierta distancia retrocede hasta que dio con la pared y él aprovecho para acorralarla y poner sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de ella.

-No me provoques Granger ese quiere volver contigo y no lo voy a permitir ya que tú eres mía.

-No soy de nadie y mucho menos de una serpi…

Draco no la deja acabar ya que la ha besado con una pasión salvaje que Hermione a correspondido pasando las manos por el cuello de él. Draco no deja las manos quietas aprovechando que no se resiste al beso y pone las manos en el trasero de Hermione y la levanta obligándola a enredar las piernas en las caderas suyas y la lleva a la habitación donde desde hace un mes comparten.

-Draco espera, tenemos que hablar de es disc…

-No, luego

La vuelve a besar y Hermione se deja llevar pero prometiéndose que volverá a hablar con él de este asunto y se entrega por completo a él. Draco la deja en la cama no antes de haberle quitado él mismo y a ella los zapatos. La tumba en la cama y empieza a desabrocharle la blusa pero con las prisas la rompe.

-¡ Draco! Ya son varias las blusas que me rompes.

-Lo siento, te comprare otra

Hermione coge la camisa de Draco y le hace lo mismo que le ha hecho él a ella.

-Ahora estamos en paz.

Draco sonríe y la besa otra vez con más cariño pero no con menos pasión y le quita el brasier y se entretiene en sus pechos y su ombligo bastante tiempo hasta que Draco ve que ella esta cediendo en la lucha con un gemido ahogado y pierde el control de la situación poco a poco y termina quitándole la falda, pero Hermione no se quiere quedar atrás y le desabrocha los pantalones y se los quita llevándose con ello el bóxer del chico y Draco gime cuando se siente liberado y casi rompe en el proceso las braguitas de ella desesperado por unir sus cuerpos.

La penetra de una sola vez y empiezan a moverse haciendo el amor de forma salvaje pero con amor como les gusta desde hace 2 meses antes dormir juntos. Han aumentado el ritmo de las embestidas si eso fuera posible y sienten que están a punto de llegar al orgasmo y lo logran gritando el nombre del otro:

-¡Draco!

-¡Hermione!

Los dos exclaman y Draco se retira de encima de Hermione pero la rodea y la pone en su pecho. Se quedan un rato en silencio hasta que Hermione decide hablar y aclarar la discusión.

-Draco, no estaba coqueteando con Ron, de hecho le estaba enseñando el hechizo de transformaciones que nos mando Mcgonagall para esta semana y el abrazo fue porque me contó que desde hace 3 días es novio otra vez de Lavender y que no me guarda rencor y estaba contenta.

-Ya lo sé porque tienes una amiga muy chismosa y solo quería provocarte porque te pones tan sexy enfadada y luego lo paso de maravillas en las reconciliaciones ya que nos tratamos de dominar el uno al otro.

-Vale ya esta roja de lo que le dice Draco porque sabe que es verdad lo que dice.

-¡Pero si es verdad! Te conviertes en la leona que eres y me encanta que haya sido yo el que lo haya descubierto y no esa comadreja.

Hermione no puede ponerse más roja de lo que esta y no le dirá nunca que es verdad lo que dice por lo que se calla y Draco decide hacerle una pregunta que le ronda desde esta mañana.

-Hermione tenemos cerca las vacaciones de Navidad, nos falta una semana y me preguntaba si podríamos estar unos días mi casa con vistas al mar nosotros solos y si quieres puedes invitar la última semana de vacaciones antes de volver al colegio a nuestros amigos porque creo que será lo suficientemente grande.

Hermione esta súper emocionada con la idea de pasarla juntos y se lo hace saber:

-Si Draco me encantaría pero en estos momentos creo que no es bueno dejarte así en este estado.

Hermione estuvo acariciando a Draco y este estaba empezando a excitarse otra vez, esta chica sería su ruina pero que más daba ya que la quería mucho y pensaba casarse con ella y tener por lo menos 4 hijos con ella y tendrían futuro ya que nada se interpondría entre ellos ya que la sombra de Voldemort gracias a la victoria de Harry Potter podía mostrarse como el era.

Fin

….

Que les pareció, es mi primer fic y les agradecería que me dijeran que les pareció porque no estaba muy segura de hacerme la cuenta y colgarlas y por medio insistir de Taranny Cullen me he decidido ha hacerme una cuenta. Espero que les guste


End file.
